A Spooky Fun Visit
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goldie, Biena, and Preza enter the same mansion Mickey Mouse once entered. How will they fare against the skeletons that just want to dance? *Inspired by Mickey Mouse "The Haunted House" cartoon on YouTube*


**An idea that was inspired by the Mickey Mouse cartoon episode "Haunted House" made in 1929. It's a cute cartoon. :) **

**Mickey Mouse belongs to Disney. Preza belongs to guestsurprise. Biena belongs to newbienovelistRD. I only own Goldie. Also, the song in here is one I made up about the Ghostly Mansion song, which belongs to its respective owners, on YouTube.**

* * *

**A Spooky Fun Visit**

Goldie held onto Biena's hand as they struggled through the mud. "What a time for the car to break down," the blonde-haired author said.

"Tell me about it," Biena said before looking back to see Preza was right behind her and holding her other hand. "You doing okay, Preza?"

"Yes," the other girl said. "I'll be glad when we're out of this mud."

"At least it's not too deep," Goldie said.

That was true, but while the mud wasn't deep, it was thick and made walking by foot a bit difficult. Biena suddenly glanced up to see a house in front of them. "Hey, maybe we can ask to use the phone here," she said.

Preza looked unsure. "I don't think anyone lives there," she said. "There's no cars."

"Well, if anything, we'll have a place to stay for the night," Goldie said.

Finding the door open, the three wiped their feet, using a nearby water hose that was still thankfully working to wash off their shoes. "There. Now we won't track any mud in the house," Biena said.

Preza looked around. "This place looks abandoned," she said. "Though, I think I see some lights on."

"Someone must be here then," Goldie said, about to step inside. "Stay close, girls. We might get lost in the dark."

The other two nodded in agreement as they huddled closer to the blonde-haired author and they moved slowly through the house, using the flashlight app on their phones to look around for a telephone since they had no signal with their cell phones. "Look at this place," Biena said in awe. "It must have really been beautiful way back when."

"Yeah," Preza said, noticing some vases covered in dust and cobwebs. She carefully blew the dust away and was surprised at what she found. "I think these are oriental vases."

"Whoa," Goldie breathed in awe, noticing the chandelier lights. "This place is like a museum."

"I wonder why it was abandoned," Biena said.

As they glanced around, they didn't notice they were being followed.

* * *

Preza poked her head into a room and looked around. "Hey, check it out," she said, motioning her friends over. "This room looks like someone's been in it lately."

Glancing around, the other two girls realized what she meant. While the walls were a bit cracked and you could see some disrepair, there was no dust or cobwebs in the room. "Why would this be the only room that was cleaned though?" Goldie asked. "All the other rooms have dust and cobwebs, but not this one."

"Could someone be perhaps cleaning the house one room at a time?" Biena suggested.

"Maybe, but there's no furniture in here except for that grandfather clock and that piano," Preza said.

She was right. That was the only two pieces of furniture. Goldie moved closer to the piano and cocked her head to the side puzzedly. "It's an old piano," she said. "It's has two keyboards."

"Must be an antique," Biena said before checking the time on her phone against the clock. "The clock must have stopped working. It's stuck on midnight, or twelve o'clock."

Preza suddenly froze. "Girls, I don't think we're alone," she said, her voice taking a note of fear.

Goldie went up to her friend and glanced around, not seeing anything. "I don't see anything," she said before seeing a light switch. On a hunch, she flipped the switch and the room filled with light. "Huh. Electricity works."

"Then this must be someone's home, but why would they leave the door open?" Biena asked. "And where are they? We haven't seen another soul this whole time."

A clattering sound caught their attention and they whirled around, moving closer to each other in fear. "Maybe we should leave," Preza said.

"But we need help for our car," Goldie said. "And I didn't see another house during our walk."

Biena took a deep breath. "Come on. It was probably just the wind that made that sound," she said.

Goldie suddenly let out a scream of surprise as something cold touched her shoulders and neck, making her friends jump and gasp in shock as they saw a hooded figure behind their friend. "Goldie! Look out!" Preza cried out.

The blonde-haired author managed to pull away from the cold, strong grip, shivering as she turned to look behind her. "That was cold," she said before seeing the hooded figure that raised up his hood to show a skull. "A skeleton!" She cried out.

Another clattering sound caught their attention and they looked at the doorway to see more skeletons coming in. "There's more of them!" Biena said in shock.

"I don't like this," Preza said in fear.

The three backed away from the skeletons and Goldie reached out to find something to perhaps use in defense when her hand touched the keyboard of the piano and a note played.

To their shock, the skeletons stopped advancing, seeming to look curious now. Noticing this, the blonde-haired author pressed a few more keys, making a few notes play. She noticed one skeleton seemed to like it and that gave her an idea. "Hey, I think...they like music," she said to her friends, who had also noticed that the skeletons had stopped when the music played.

"Looks like it," Biena said. "Try playing a longer tune."

"Maybe we can dance our way out of here?" Preza said.

Goldie didn't reply as she turned and set her phone down on the side, placing her fingers on the keys and taking a deep breath, playing an upbeat tune that she knew. She glanced over her shoulder to see the skeletons now moving a little more to the beat and she had to smile. "They're dancing skeletons," she said.

The hooded one came up to her and she turned to face him and he pointed to the piano. "You like my playing?" She asked him. "I can play some more, but afterwards, you show us where the telephone is. Our car broke down and we need to have it fixed."

He nodded before pointing at the piano again and then to the two pedals underneath the seat. She nodded and turned to her friends. "You girls ready?" She asked.

"What should we play?" Biena asked.

Preza perked up. "How about that song you made up about the Ghostly Mansion in that song we heard the other day?" She said.

"Great idea," Goldie said as she played a few keys before beginning.

_**Goldie: **_

_Creepy, sneaky,_

_Lurky, kooky, _

_Oh yeah, you know what that means. _

_**Biena: **_

_Costumes, candy, hay, and rides_

_All this is really super great_

_But there's something I gotta know. _

_**Goldie, Biena, and Preza: **_

_Tell me are you brave enough, _

_To venture farther forth, _

_Show the others how you survive, _

_The Ghostly Mansion night. _

The skeletons, catching onto the tune quick, began dancing happily, even using their bones to act like instruments, harmonizing with the tune easily. Grinning, Goldie nodded to Preza, who took a deep breath.

_**Preza: **_

_Moon's rising, the stars fly, _

_That's a sight I've got to see, _

_Maybe I'll see a witch on her broom. _

_**Goldie, Biena, and Preza: **_

_Mummy's bandages, werewolf's fur, _

_The vampire's got some sharp fangs, _

_But there's only one way you'll see them. _

_Tell me are you brave enough, _

_To venture farther forth, _

_Show the others how you survive, _

_The Ghostly Mansion night. _

_Tell me are you brave enough, _

_To venture farther forth, _

_Show the others how you survive, _

_The Ghostly Mansion night. _

As the song finished, the skeletons cheered happily and the hooded one came over, nodding happily before playing a few keys, a tune sounding out and he indicated to Goldie while two skeletons came up to Biena and Preza, gently grabbing their hands. The three girls smiled and as Goldie began playing the tune that the hooded skeleton had requested, her two friends danced with the skeletons, who turned out to be very good dancers.

* * *

_An hour later..._

The skeletons had been more than happy to fix the girls' car in return for them playing the piano and dancing with them and the girls watched as the skeletons worked fast, making the car good as new in a matter of minutes. Goldie smiled as she turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Thank you," she said to them.

"Yeah, thanks," Biena said. "Gotta admit, I'm glad we stopped here."

"Me too," Preza said. "We had a great time."

Getting into the car, they waved goodbye to the skeletons, who waved back to them as the car drove off. "Well, I'm not going to ever forget this," Goldie said.

"We should do a story on it," Biena said.

"Yeah!" Preza said, already writing the idea down in a notebook as the three girls began humming along to the catchy songs they had learned thanks to some dancing skeletons.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
